1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pull tight seal or cable tie with a predetermined break-away position for removal of a tail. In one example, the invention relates to a pull tight seal including a tag or label for marking devices such as fire extinguishers or other containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional pull tight seals that are installed on devices, for example, fire extinguishers, the user wraps the pull tight seal around the device, and the user pulls a tail portion through a locking portion of the pull tight that locks barbs via a ratchet effect. The tail cannot be pulled backward through the lock due to the shape of the barbs, which allow motion through the lock in only one direction. A similar arrangement is provided for so-called “cable ties,” and the term “tie” will be used to identify a group including both pull tight seals and cable ties.
In conventional ties, after fastening, part of the tail often protrudes from the end of the locking portion and can interfere with inspection of the tie after installation. Additionally, this unwieldy portion of the tail can get caught in other devices or seals when moving or using the device. This protruding portion of the tail is particularly problematic when the tie is installed in fire a extinguisher, which is often used in emergency situations.